


Family Ties

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Series: Various Korkie AUs [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, Cultural Differences, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Korkie is the Duke of Mandalore, Korkie's full name is Kor-Kian because Satine isn't that cruel, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Prompt Fill, discussions of incest, discussions of parent/child incest, discussions of sibling incest, if mentions of incest upset you do not read!, no incest happens in the fic though, not Satine friendly, oc- Taleal Bagry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: The Mandalorian ideas of family utterly disregard the connections of blood, in all aspects of life.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Various Korkie AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767208
Kudos: 22
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> So this ties to Blood and Bond, and takes place in the universe that most of my fics take place in! This includes my headcanons about Mandalorian culture regarding family. According to the Mando'a dictionary, the word for blood relation is rarely used, which leads me to believe that the words mother, father, and parent are only used for the people who raise you, rather than the people involved in your conception. For those people, I've decided that Mandos use sire and dam.

“I read an old myth.” Korkie said without prompt one night after he and Taleal had retreated to their bedroom. Neither was close to sleep yet, but if they waited to go to bed until they were falling from exhaustion they would have little time alone together. “The one about the twi’lek and togruta who fell in love and destroyed their clan?”  
  
Taleal nodded and hummed.  
  
“The forbidden love between sisters. That was my sibling’s favorite story when we were teenagers. What about it has you so distracted?”  
  
“They weren’t supposed to be together because they were sisters, right? But they weren’t related by blood, and from my research, there aren’t any similar stories regarding relationships between blood family.”  
  
“Why would there be? It’s only blood.”  
  
Korkie rolled over and stared at his husband as if he had just declared the Late Duchess the one true Mand’alor.  
  
“It just…” Korkie started, chewing his lip as, not for the first time, he faced the gap in culture that his dam had caused between him and his true Mandalorian peers. “It sounds as though I could run off with Kenobi and no one would have any questions at all.”  
  
“Oh, Kian-“ Taleal said softly, running a hand up his back, “Of course I would have questions. You can’t stand Kenobi. I would worry how much you had had to say in the matter.”  
  
Korkie pulled away from Taleal as though he had been struck with an electrified whip.  
  
“You cannot be serious.” Korkie said. “He’s my father.”  
  
It was Taleal’s turn to look utterly confounded as he quickly corrected, “He’s just your sire.”  
  
“I know that!” Korkie snapped, rolling onto his back. He wasn’t seeking to argue about Mandalorian and Republic ideas of family regarding Obi-Wan Kenobi. They had spent more nights than Korkie cared to consider on that very topic, and he would have given anything to go back to a time when the Jedi was just an old friend of his Auntie. “I don’t see how it matters in this case. Father or sire, it’s still... It’s incest, Taleal.”  
  
Taleal made a face and chewed his lip. Korkie wanted to put his own head through the headboard as he recognized the look his husband always adopted when he was trying to explain some aspect of Mandalorian culture that was a simple fact of life to him but utterly alien to the Duke.  
  
“Blood is blood, but family is family.” Taleal said finally with a slight shrug. “It’s the most sacred bond that there is, and to taint that bond of clanmates with sex or romance breaks what ties us together. Family is an action, and a choice, not a biological obligation.”  
  
“But do people…” Korkie trailed off, trying to find the words for his question. “Do people actually have… relationships with people they’re related to by blood? Or is it just acceptable but no one actually does it?”  
  
“Oh, people do it.” Taleal responded quickly. “Do you remember my cousin Illao and her wife from our wedding? If I remember correctly, they share a dam.”  
  
“Huh.” Korkie said after a long moment. As much as he tried to fit this new information seamlessly into his understanding of Mandalorian culture, he couldn’t deny that the thought turned his stomach slightly. “So you really would let me run off with Kenobi?”  
  
“Oh Kian,” Taleal laughed, “I never said that. I’m a Mandalorian, do you really think I’m going to let a Jedi steal my husband away?”  
  
“Okay, new rule.” Korkie said, moving back to his original position with his back pressed close to Taleal’s chest. “No more talking about my sire in bed.”  
  
“You brought him up, but I can concede to that.”


End file.
